The heart of a computer is a magnetic disk drive which typically includes a rotating magnetic disk, a slider that has read and write heads, a suspension arm above the rotating disk and an actuator arm that swings the suspension arm to place the read and/or write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk adjacent an air bearing surface (ABS) of the slider causing the slider to ride on an air bearing a slight distance from the surface of the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic impressions to and reading magnetic signal fields from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
As sensors reduce in size, the sensor resistance increases. However, preamplifiers have a preferable resistance range in which they can supply current through a sensor circuit. Therefore, it would be favorable to put a resistor in parallel with a sensor in as few additional processing steps as possible so that the overall resistance of the sensor circuit falls within the preferable resistance range of the preamplifier.